


Soul bonding

by darkrogue1 (Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse)



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: M/M, Soul Bond, lots of characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-23
Updated: 2006-04-25
Packaged: 2018-07-29 11:33:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7682914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse/pseuds/darkrogue1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suddenly Yuuri realises he’s wed-promised-whatever to more than one person, Shinmakoku is in great danger ! Breaking a normal engagement is relatively simple enough, but what can one do about a soul bond ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part I

Soul Bonding

 

For life and beyond

 

 Summary : Suddenly Yuuri realises he’s wed-promised-whatever to more than one person, Shinmakoku is in great danger ! Breaking a normal engagement is relatively simple enough, but what can one do about a soul bond ?

Pairings : The usual in the anime plus Yuuri/Mysterious Betrothed (I want to keep you guessing a bit longer, may I ? Pretty please ^^ `. Anyway you’ll know soon, it’s obvious… )… hints at ConYuu, Yuuram, Ardalbelt/Yuuri, Beatrice/Yuuri, Anissina/Yuuri, Gwendal/Yuuri… I won’t list them all. Everyone/Yuuri ? That way it’s simpler.

Author’s notes :

Time Line : Set about 2 to 3 years after the end of the series. Yuuri is eighteen… so he has been of age in Shinmakoku for two years, but will not be so in Japan for two more years, he‘s of age in Europe… what about your country ? I didn’t put it just after ep78, because I needed some sense of ‘normality’ to have set in, plus I didn‘t want to have to add too many spoilers talking about a recent past. It’s set before Yuuri’s coming of age in Japan, because I needed a reason why he was not wed to Wolfram yet.

Different titles and honorifics in increasing order of importance:

Kyo = Sir (as in "Sir Weller" ^^ )  
Kakka = (Your) Excellency (which everyone else calls people form the 10 noble families)  
Denka = (Your) Highness (not used in the series)  
Heika = (Your) Majesty ( as in "Yuuri Heika" or "Shinou Heika")  
Geika = Your Holiness … should be around the same level as Heika, but not on the similar plane. ( as in "Daikenja-sama Geika" aka Murata Ken ... Somehow I just can‘t picture him as holy though…)  
  
Beware of the difference between a pledge and a bond ^^ !

 

\----------

 

[Dark realm]

In the dark realm where the powerful souls reigns together with the gods, they watch the living through the fragments of conversations that drift to them. However, they watch with a lot more intensity and great excitement when two souls start what might become a bonding.

" Look, look ! They performed the drink sharing ceremony already ! "

 

" Shhhh, let’s see if they go any further…"

 

_…I offer you …my heart…_

_…Do you want to give it to me ? …_

_…Yes._

_…I don’t want to hurt you…_

_…You don’t have to be afraid… It won’t kill me…_

_… All right_

_…I’ll offer it again…my heart…_

_...I accept…_

_…Then I accept too…._

 

Then they were blessed, and there was clapping and congratulations.

\---------

[Shinmakoku]

" … and so the 17th Maou was punished by the will of Shinou and great disasters fell upon the country till he broke up his second engagement to keep honouring the first. What a moving story of a king’s love for his people, don’t you agree Heika… Heika ! Are you listening to what I say ? "

While Gunther droned about the country’s history, Yuuri had started daydreaming about baseball while watching through the open window. Ah, why was he stuck inside during such a beautiful day ? Of course he listened, if rather distractedly, to the lesson. He had found out the hard way that if he did not remember a story, Gunther was more than willing to spend more time with him telling it again… and Yuuri did NOT want to spend the rest of the day locked in the library. So when his tutor noticed his thoughts were elsewhere, he turned back sheepishly towards the long haired man and sported a rather embarrassed smile.

" Sorry, I’m listening, I’m listening ! "

And he added for good measure :

" So Shinou doesn’t want the Maou to have more than one betrothed or he will take it on his people, right ? "

And he flashed a smile at a marvelling Gunther :

" That’s so like his majesty, what a clear and concise explanation ! Ah Heika, I…"

But Yuuri interrupted him in mid-diatribe :

" So, may we finish for today, Gunther ? "

The other man froze with his mouth still open. And when he didn’t respond immediately, Yuuri pushed his luck.

" Thank you Gunther. See you later then ! "

And he waved once, exiting through the wooden door.

\------------

[Later in Shinmakoku]

Mishina Hisscruyff watched the young Maou walk away under the gallery. He had come to see his daughter Greta, who was actually playing with a 12 years old Beatrice. Tomorrow would be Shinou’s annual fest day, but it was merely coincidence that Hristo Cruyff and his daughter had come to visit this week and after all, they didn‘t come for an official state visit but to see a friend.

In the sky, birds were circling.

" Bad omen, bad omen ! "

\------------

 

After seeing that his daughter was all right and didn’t want to spend time with him, Yuuri had resorted to find someone else to occupy his time. Luckily enough, Conrad Weller had free time, and so they had started a game of catch while talking, as was usual for them. They had already been playing for some time when Yuuri said :

"Speaking of which, I don’t see Wolfram… Strange that he doesn‘t follow me around to call me a cheater today… "

Conrad smiled and tossed the ball.

" That’s only because he is not in his usual place, Heika. If you want to find him, look in the opposite direction, on the other side under the trees."

" It’s Yuuri for you Nazukeoya…" Yuuri, who had easily caught the last throw turned around. And indeed, his intended was right where Conrad had said he was.

" That’s creepy sometimes you know." Yuuri said while tossing the ball again.

" Wolfram lurking in the shadows ? "

" No…" Yuuri made a face. " You, always knowing where everyone is."

" That’s because of my duty to protect you, Heika. I‘ll always watch for potential enemies around you, with my life is necessary." Said Conrad with a serious smile. (1)

"I can’t believe it !" started Yuuri. " How many times do…" and the rest (2) was lost as Conrad interrupted him.

" If it’s because of a ‘I tell you three time’ thing, I don’t mind. I’ll tell you again : I‘ll protect you with my hands, my life and my heart, Heika. " Said the brunet with his usual smile.

" Gee. You really, really are stubborn. It’s Yuuri for you, Nazukeoya ! Anyway I already told you I don’t need that ! I mean, I‘m really grateful for all those time you saved me and all… but with your life is going overboard don‘t you think ?"

" Not at all, Hei- Yuuri." Conrad amended, seeing the reproach in those ink black eyes. "Beside you know I swore it to you already." Yuuri’s face fell as he remembered the last time his knight had brought up this subject. At that time Conrad was facing king Belal and already had received three arrows protecting Yuuri. He had nearly died that time too.

" What’s done is done and I have to accept it, don’t I ? " said Yuuri with a lopsided smile. "Hola ! Watch were you’re throwing ! Conrad ! " Indeed, Yuuri had had to get out of his way to catch the last ball.

"Sorry, Yuuri." Conrad’s smile was sheepish.

"Well anyway, let’s stop there, I’ll go change before dinner." Yuuri said, eying the sky, which had taken yellow-orange colours with the sunset.

"As you wish it, Heika."

And with a last "It’s Yuuri, Nazukeoya !" The king gave him back the ball and mitt, and turned away.

He was not yet five meters away when Conrad whispered, watching his younger brother detach himself from the tree he was leaning against.

"What’s done is done, is it Yuuri ? Then I‘ll have to accept it too, I guess…"

And louder he added. "You can come out now Yosak… it‘s still not today that you‘ll catch me unaware." And then he made to follow his king.

From his position in the shade of a balcony above, the spy sighted. It might be good practice, but still as the boy said, his captain was scary sometimes.

 

\------------

 

[The following day, in Shinou‘s temple, Shinmakoku]

There was a crowd in Shinou’s temple for the annual ceremony of benediction from the old king to his people. Or was it a malediction ? Yuuri wasn’t sure about that. Whatever time he could spend in this country, he never would forget his habits form the Earth. He chuckled, thinking back to the time he mistook Morgif for a sacred sword… and earned himself a stern gaze from Gunther, for not paying attention to the unfolding events, for being disrespectful in the face of Shinou… or maybe both. So he sighted, straightened himself, and faced again towards Ulrike, how was speaking the final admonition of Shinou. Recognising the last few sentences he had heard a few times already since his arrival in his kingdom, Yuuri let himself relax : soon he could move and not keep standing like a soldier at attention…

" Then go under the watchful eyes of Shinou. " He heard, and his eyes widened for a second. Then his word froze as a multitude of moments of recollections and flashes of remembrance assailed him.

A voice, that he recognised as his, and yet sounded strange to his ears, soft and conclusive.

 

_… I offer you my soul to keep…_

 

A taste of quenching water.

 

A moment of embarrassment.

 

_…I offer you …my heart…_

 

Awe, thankfulness and slight surprise all the same.

 

_…Do you want to give it to me ? …_

 

A smile

_…Yes._

Fear and trust.

_…I don’t want to hurt you…_

 

Warmth and comfort, heartbreaking heart grip

 

_…You don’t have to be afraid… It won’t kill me…_

 

Playfulness

 

_… All right_

 

Yet another warm feeling, mixed with exasperation

_…I’ll offer it again…my heart…_

 

Seriousness

_...I accept…_

 

Happiness

 

_…Then I accept too…._

 

And all the while, his name. Called, whispered, spoken, smiled, cried out, shouted, stated… his name on the other’s lips. And there was a moment of knowing. He was soul bound, for this life and all the nexts, for eternity.

What ? Wait ! Did you say soul bound ? I said wait … !

His world went white.

Surrounded by his usual companions, the Maou fainted in the temple of Shinou.

 

\--------------

 

There was panic and worrying as they all gathered around his Majesty’s resting bed, in one of the maiden’s room at Shinou’s palace. Well, most of them seemed worried anyway. Ulrike (3) had her hands clasped together and a tense caring face, Gunther was the perfect picture of desolation and desperately pleaded for his Majesty to come back to them, Anissina had gone outside watch over Greta and Beatrice (4), Gwendal had a more pronounced frown than usual, Conrad… did not seem much different from his usual self, but if you looked closer, you could see it in his eyes, the fear and the care, Wolfram … was standing next to Yuuri’s head, his entire body down and slumped. However, sitting on the edge of the bed, Murata Ken (5) could not completely hide the mirth in his eyes and voice.

" Hmmm. He seems to be all right. Maybe it was from the heat of the crowd, you know ? " Somehow, he didn’t sound convincing at all. It almost seemed as though he even didn’t bother to hide the fact that he himself didn’t believe this explanation in the least. So the others stayed silent.

Outside the sky, which had been bright and clear just minutes earlier, was filling with dark clouds.

\--------------

 

Some time later, the door opened and Yosak went in. Signalling to Conrad, he walked towards one of the windows at the far end of the room. Weller-kyo stayed impassive, but went to join him beside the green curtain.

"Taicho, there is something strange with the weather, look… " whispered the intelligence agent, pulling the curtains slightly to the side so that his friend and commander could see.

And sure enough, when Conrad looked up towards the sky outside, all he saw was a black mass of swirling clouds. It was overpowering and evocated feelings of supernatural happenings. He frowned and cast a quick worried look towards the bed around which the others had gathered. His older brother met his gaze, but before he could fully convey this new worry, all the eyes in the room were drown by the slight movement of the unconscious figure on the bed.

Conrad went back to his previous position while Yosak retreated further in the corner of the room, where he could both watch the happening inside and, through the space between the window and the curtains, the new developments outside.

 

\-------------

 

When Yuuri opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was the ceiling of the four poster bed he was lying on. He briefly wondered where he was and why, when everything came back to him. Hopefully it was a dream. Hopefully, he prayed. He closed his eyes tight shut again.

It wasn’t the fact that he was soul bound that bothered him… it wasn’t the person he was soul bound to either : the fact that they were able to form such a bound spoke for itself, beside it was a person he rather liked(6) in a way when he allowed himself to think about it…

He didn‘t want to think about it.

He didn’t want to think about him.

HIM ! That was the problem. !!!

He just couldn’t, couldn’t get used to it. Why oh why was he stuck in a world where rules were so different, where boys, guys being together was common…

Rules !

He opened his eyes wide again. If he remembered right. He had a major problem. They had a major problem. Heck ! The whole country had a major problem !

He sat up and turned his worried face towards his right, where he could sense the many people in the room. He just knew they were there, somehow.

Seeing he was all right, they now all wore smile on their faces as they greeted him on his awakening… (well, Murata had had a smile all along, but…)

The Maou found unable to hold any of their gazes. He settled on Murata who gave him a knowing smile and wink. Yuuri shuddered and recoiled slightly, raising his right arm as if in protection from his friend. Keeping that posture and his eyes never leaving Murata, he asked :

" Yosak ? Could you tell me what’s the weather outside please ? " Murata’s smile widened.

The soldier had a clear reaction of surprise, as the Maou had not once looked in his direction. Besides, Gwendal was mostly hiding him with his high stature. Nevertheless he looked once again towards the sky and reported in his usual droning voice :

" It’s cloudy Heika. Strange with the fine weather we had this morning… I wouldn’t want to stay under what’s going to fall on our heads…"

Yosak was not the only one in the room who had been surprised by Yuuri’s question. Two pairs of eyes had widened slightly, one to immediately come back to normal, the other to narrow further and cast a surreptitious glance towards the first.

Yuuri sighted for himself…Why did Shinou have to pressure him NOW ? But there wasn’t going to be much time if he wanted to prevent his people from suffering under the wrath of the former Maou, so he met Murata’s gaze, resolute, straightened himself and started to issue his orders.

" Conrad, Yosak, please find Ardalbelt, Gwendal and Gunther, fetch Beatrice and Anisssina and gather them all in the temple as soon as possible ! Gwendal, you’ll have to stay there with them as well. No Wolfram, don’t move, I have to speak with you first ! Ulrike wait a minute please. "

Once they had gone through the door, Murata following the lot, he turned towards his official fiancé.

" Sorry Wolfram. I swear I didn’t intend any of it, but I find myself betrothed to at least six persons…"

"NANI ! YOU CHEATER ! WHEN DID THAT HAPPEN ? WHO IS IT ? SIX ? WHO ARE THEY ? Shrieked the boy. YOU’D BETTER BREAK UP WITH THEM ! AND…"

Yuuri cut him with a dejected tone.

" Yes Wolfram, Shinou is already angered so I HAVE to break up with them. "

" GOOD ! "

He looked up too meet the green eyes.

" I won’t be able to break them all in time though. I’ll have to break up with you too… "

The other boy kept staring at him, in shock.

" Wolfram ?…"

A few seconds passed, then, seeing Wolfram wasn’t going to say anything soon, Yuuri turned towards Ulrike. Along the ride, he seemed to have gained a little more knowledge about this world, and that included the proper way to break up a betrothal.

" Do you know where I could find tulips ? (7) "

" Of course Heika, we have some here in the flowerbeds around the fountain. "

" Good ! "

As he made a move to go, a very angry Wolfram grabbed his sleeve.

" Oh, no… I’m not going to be let down like this… without an explanation…"

"Wolfram. " Said the king.

Ulrike interrupted them both with her usual singing voice.

" Heika, I’ll go fetch the flowers if you‘d like. How many do you need ? "

They both looked at her blankly for a second

" Uh… five, but could you take some more ? Just in case… " He trailed off. " He, wait ! Shouldn’t I be the one to pluck them ? I mean, won’t they loose power or something ? "

Ulrike shut her eyes and smiled.

" It’s okay, Heika. I am a priestess after all. Don’t worry, I’ll send for you when everyone is gathered, all right ?"

And she left. (8)

" Yuuurii…"

Yuuri turned by saccades, like an automaton, towards the flaming aura that had become Wolfram. He rarely had heard such a scary voice before… Well, maybe Gisela, but…

" SO WHAT’S THAT STORY ABOUT OTHER FIANCES ?!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

\--------------

It took some minutes before Wolfram calmed down enough to actually listen to what Yuuri was saying.

" So basically, you’re betrothed to my brother because of Suberera‘s weird customs, to Anissina because you had the idiocy to say ‘thanks‘ when she slapped you, and to Beatrice because instead of asking for a dance, you asked for her hand… And you’re not exactly betrothed to Ardalbelt but you don’t want to take any risks because he was to your former incarnation…"

Yuuri, eyes shut, nodded twice at each statement, marking each of Wolfram’s points.

" But if that was all, Shinou wouldn’t react at all… " Wolfram went on. Yuuri opened his eyes sharply.

" Or he would have done it sooner. " Wolfram looked suspiciously at Yuuri. " So what has changed ? And who do you have a higher obligation to ? Who is the one you’re ditching me for ? " He advanced menacingly on the dark haired boy.

Yuuri retreated slowly, raising placating hands.

" It’s not like I’ve done it on purpose…"

" SO YOU ADMIT IT ! THERE IS SOMEONE ELSE ! "

"Gee, I said that already, Wolfram… I wouldn’t be able to break it up before Shinou stroke. "

As if to mark his words, lightning struck in the near vicinity and shrieks echoed in the background. But Yuuri had gone on, murmuring softly.

" I’m not even sure it’s something that I can break up…" Wolfram watched him with dark pondering eyes.

That was the moment Conrad chose to enter the room. There was worry and care in his gaze as he looked towards his younger brother : they had probably all seen the tulips by now.

" Heika, Wolfram, everyone has gathered. "

 

\-------------

 

It was pouring outsides. In the far background, you could see tornadoes coming down on the fields. They had not yet reached the city. Yuuri, Wolfram and Conrad went downstairs towards the temple‘s main hall.

As Yuuri entered the room, with Wolfram and Conrad in toe, all the heads turned towards him. He grimaced and nearly drew back, but a steadying hand came on his shoulder. Trust Conrad to give his support at the right moment. He thought. And he walked straight ahead.

They were indeed gathered there, Gwendal the farthest he could from Anissina, who was adjusting something on Greta’s shirt. Beatrice stood near her friend, her father’s hand on her shoulders. Gunther, behind them, was looking forlorn. And his back to the entrance, Ardalbelt, probably arms crossed, was starring at Shinou’s symbol on the wall. Beside Ulrike and Murata, Yuuri did neither feel any other presence in the hall, nor see anyone else, so Yosak must have stayed somewhere outside…

" Yuuri ! " Greta ran away from Anissina and into her father’s arm. " Did you see ? The sky is strange again. Is Shinou angry ? Anissina said you are going to break up with Wolfram, is that true ? " She might be slightly older, but her mannerisms hadn’t changed much.

Yuuri drew her close against his heart and did his best to reinsure her, however uneasy he might feel himself.

" Yes, Greta. I saw the sky, it means that Shinou is angry with me, but don’t worry. He won’t hurt you. " He paused. " About Wolfram, it’s true too… but that doesn’t mean any of us will love you any less. You still are and always will be our beloved daughter. " He kissed her on the forehead, and stood again. Then he turned towards the others.

"Everyone, thank you for coming." As he spoke, his voice gained an assurance his heart didn’t feel. "As some of you might have guessed, I have put the country in danger by contracting several betrothal at once, though it wasn’t my intention. However as a king, I should have known more about the usages of this world, therefore I have to assume responsibility. " He bowed his head slightly as he gathered the red tulips from Ulrike’s hands.

He then went to present a flower to his youngest fiancée.

" Beatrice, it has been an honour to share your first dance, but I have to apologise for the clumsy way I asked and my poor performance." She took the tulip from his hand, and curtsied.

" You were all right." She said with a bright smile.

Yuuri nodded and went to present his tulip to Wolfram. " Sorry. I really didn‘t want to hurt you. But as you know, it was a mistake from the start. So with this chance I set you free. Please don‘t hate me." The young Mazoku didn’t say anything, but clutched the flower in a tight grip and slightly turned away.

Yuuri sighted, but went on. There was not much time to stay idle.

"Anissina. I was grateful for slapping some sense into me, but I never thought of it as a proposal…" The red-headed inventor took the tulip from his finger. " You are welcome, Heika. I never considered it a proposal either." And then " If you need any help on romance later on, I have thought of plenty new experiments for you Heika."

The king backed away. " Thanks Anissina… I’ll pass for now." And he started toward the second son of Celi he was betrothed to.

" Here Gwendal. " Said Yuuri, presenting the tulip. " In exchange for the time we were bound. We both know it wasn‘t our fault too." And the dark-haired warrior accepted the flower with a nod and a quick " Hmm. Thank you."

As Yuuri turned towards Ardalbelt, his gaze turned worried. In the background, Anissina had ambushed Gwendal to fix the flower in one of his button holes. Bearing the last flower in both hands joined before his chest, he advanced towards the bulky blond warrior who watched him from his full height and with blue piercing eyes. Finally he was close enough, and he spoke.

"Ardalbelt." There was a pause.

" Boy." This only world served to convey the older man’s annoyance at being there.

 

Yuuri extended a hand towards him, offering the flower, palm up. " Forgive me."

The tall man took the tulip. " I don’t remember ever being engaged to you, boy. You are not Julia."

" Indeed I am not." Yuuri sighted. " And I was not engaged to you, but yet I was, for love is a also a matter of the soul."

And before anyone had time to add anything, Yosak, who had been waiting outside came in :

" Oy, Heika ! The sky is clearing, everyone. "

With a powerful sweep of the hand, Yuuri stopped any comment that might have come. He then added with a deeper voice.

" With that, a problem has been settled. "

Then he looked up in anguish.

" But there are so many more to go… " And, maybe by force of habit, or maybe because he didn’t want to face reality yet, he fainted.

 

\--------------

 

When he woke up from a rather heated dream involving his new soul mate, hands and lots of kissing, Yuuri was flushed. He was in his bed in the blood pledge castle and only Wolfram was by his side. That cooled him down quickly. It seemed they had brought him back there. Yuuri had an uneasy embarrassed smile. What could he say in those circumstances ?

" Ano… " He didn’t held Wolfram’s gaze.

" I believe you. "

"What ? " The one who couldn’t believe his hears was Yuuri.

" When you say you didn’t intend any of that. Wolfram said the last word as if he had just swallowed a really sour mixture. " The way you acted… I believe you. "

" Thank you Wolfram. I’m sorry. "

" You wimp. It’s okay, I already called you a cheater all along didn’t I ?"

" I did NOT cheat on you ! … Well, not in THAT sense… " Remembering his dream, he blushed. " I mean… Even if … It’s not like I would… And he‘s a guy anyway…"

" Wimp ! " This time Wolfram’s voice was both exasperated and affectionate. Then he turned serious. " Is it a soul pledge ? "

Yuuri was surprised.

" How do you know about it ? " Maybe if Wolfram knew about it, he could help… However, this seemed to draw the opposite reaction in the blond Mazoku.

" It is ? " Wolfram was again full of anger, but this time there was a lot more worry in his voice, and the anger did not seem directed at Yuuri for a change.

" What’s wrong Wolfram ? You know about soul bonds ? Is it bad ? It didn’t seem so though…" And once again a major change occurred in Wolfram’s behaviour.

" Did you say bond ? " He tilted his head to the side, curious.

"Yes. Soul bond. You said something about a pledge… is it something different ? " Whatever new knowledge Yuuri had gained, it didn’t include that information.

" Somewhat. You use a soul pledge to force obedience of a soul. A soul bound would be a mutual pact. " He shuddered. " Either way I still pity you."

" What’s wrong about those then ? " asked Yuuri.

" It… binds you. And it can hurt. Suffering while away. Bound to protect while near. I did research you know. When a soul is pledged to an owner, if the owner dies of unnatural causes, the pledged one doesn‘t have an hour to live. If it‘s his fault that the owner died, his soul will be destroyed. The same goes if he betrays. Betraying of the body will mean pain, betraying of the heart will mean death and destruction of the soul. It was used to force your enemies to be at your mercy and in your service…" Wolfram didn’t go on, head lowered.

It sounded bad, however, Yuuri was more concerned about Wolfram than fearing those things which might be so bad about bonds.

"You know someone who is soul pledged, don’t you ? " Asked Yuuri.

" Yes. " Wolfram was on the verge of tears as he looked up into Yuuri’s eyes and explained. " I wasn’t supposed to hear you know. It was an accident. But the way he acted…" Wolfram looked away. " I think I wouldn’t wish a soul pledge on my worse enemy… so when it’s… " his voice broke.

" Was he forced into it ? I mean there are still people who would make such a thing happen nowadays ? " asked Yuuri, worried he would have to gather his friends and lead them on a quest to go fight another big bad boss.

" No. It seems he did it on his own accord. That idiot !" Wolfram tightened his hands into fists.

" Do I know them ? I mean… I think I am soul bound, not pledged… but I’d still would like to talk to them about it… matters of the soul and all … "

Wolfram had a dry laugh. " You know them… He’s pledged to you, you know. "

"Ehhhhhhhh ?! " Yuuri tumbled backwards on the bed. He really didn’t expect that one. Then he propped himself up on his left arm. " I’m a soul owner ? I mean… there is someone soul pledged to me ? Who ? When ? "

" You wouldn’t have noticed, would you ?" Wolfram mused. " But then with the different take of perspective… I think no one else knows beside mother."

There was an echo. Somewhat shorter than the flash of remembrance he had with the soul bound. A distorted voice with a glassy echo, saying words he couldn’t make out… And the same way he knew.

" Conrad. " Said Yuuri softly. " Conrad is soul pledged to me. " (9)(9b)

" He is. I overheard him telling mother when he came back from Earth. " Wolfram paused. " Anyway you are sure you’re soul bound, not pledged ? "

 

" Well, I … "

It was then that Gunther entered the room.

"Ah, Heika, you’ve awakened ! That’s marvellous ! "

" Hello, Gunther." Greeted Yuuri. Somehow, he had a bad feeling about this.

And indeed his face immediately grew sombre.

" Your Majesty, I, Gunther von Christ would like to tell you that everything is all right… but with the last happenings and what you said before fainting, there is fear for your noble soul."

Yuuri sighted… why did he have that feeling already ?

"Then I suppose everyone already knows about that soul thing…" He muttered.

"Ah, Heika ! " Said Gunther, fully ignoring Wolfram. "I joyfully would hear you pour your heart out to me… but Conrad and the others (10) are anxiously waiting for you."

" When you say waiting for me…" Yuuri trailed off.

" I did not have time to warn you yet." Wolfram intervened. " There is going to be a official council meeting."

" What about ? " Yuuri asked.

" We would like to know exactly what happened today."

Grateful that no-one had undressed him, Yuuri followed Gunther, Wolfram walking in support by his side. It was so depressing. Why did they have such mournful faces anyway ?

When he passed the library door, Yuuri found out that it was actually worse. The three people in the room raised upon his entrance, but Murata wasn’t smiling, and he had never seen Conrad or Gwendal have so many wrinkles… Conrad with wrinkles… what had the world come to ?

\-----------

 

(1) gee, how many kind of smiles does he have… it’s SO tiring.

(2) " …I have to repeat it ? I don‘t need your life…" or something approaching.

(3) sorry, I can’t figure who to begin with, so I’ll go with good old seniority. ^^

(4) slight break in the age order ^^

(5) second break in the age order, if you don’t just consider the body ^^

(6)even if there were few people he didn’t like...

(7) Celi’s latest paramour gave me the idea… sorry Fanfan, for me Celi belongs to Raven now ^^.

(8) this figure of speech was borrowed in _Thief of Time_ by Terry Pratchett

(9) and the plot thickens …

(9b) just picture Luke figuring out Leia was his sister ^^.

(10) I’d have said Gwendal and the others… but in the anime it’s always ‘ Conrad-tachi’…


	2. part II

Like a condemned man, Yuuri walked fearfully towards the seat Conrad propped for him. His godfather looked like hell. He had never looked that tired, fearful, torn or angry… Yuuri had never seen more than one of those emotions at once on his face. And this was the man who could point his sword at his king without batting an eyelash and make even king Belal believe he would kill him, always keeping a blank face, you said ?

As if he could read his thoughts, Conrad’s face had become inexpressive and calm again. Well, maybe he didn’t have to read his thoughts… Yuuri’s emotions were always clearly visible on his face. However, this semblance of normality did nothing to calm the king, for Conrad was not smiling. Yuuri now could understand why he would be that concerned, but still the idea of Conrad being soul pledged to him was strange and disturbing. Wolfram really made that sound very, very bad. Yuuri felt unease…

Then they were all seated around the table.

" Your majesty. We fear for your soul and for the country." Trust Gwendal to go straight to the point.

 

"Ah… what about the country ? I thought Shinou had calmed down." Yuuri said, unsure.

 

"First things first, Shibuya." Murata Ken was serious, but his seriousness seemed more out of fear for the other’s reactions than anything about Yuuri or the country. "What they would like to know, is who your soul is bound or pledged to."

 

Yuuri shrugged back in his chair. "Errr… well… you see… I don’t think it’s a good idea for me to tell you here and now…" He put his hand on his neck behind him and scratched the back of his head. " I haven’t had time to speak with him and all…"

 

" Ah, Heika. It was true then. " Gunther was on the verge of tears. Maybe he was thinking that he would never have the chance to show his love to his king. " Is it a bond or a pledge ?"

 

" Ah ! By the way, is there a way to know whether it is one or the other ?" asked Yuuri, decided to get as much knowledge on the subject as he could while he had the occasion.

 

" You should know." Said Conrad. " There usually would have a permanent memory of the ceremony. Besides, the wording would be quite different I believe."

 

"Here !" Gunther shoved a book under Yuuri’s nose. On two opposite pages were verses. Yuuri deciphered them slowly. He might suddenly have gained a bit of knowledge on this world this morning, but reading certainly wasn’t part of it. He found it somewhat funny however, that none of the men around the table had volunteered to read for him. And he chuckled for himself.

Meanwhile Gunther basically explained the same thing than Wolfram had about the pledge, but based on historical facts. Meaning that a soul pledged person gained amazing capacities to protect the owner of his soul, at his life risk if he failed, and at a tremendous cost if he used them against his master.

 

" … and that fearless Mazoku sacrificed himself to kill his hated enemy at the depends of his soul…. Heika ?"

" Ah, thank you Gunther. I can tell you I am most certainly soul bound." He pushed back the book. " And, what does a soul bond do ?"

" It brings you about the same awareness of your and your mate’s surrounding than a pledge does for the owned soul, except it‘s worth for both. A soul bond was not made for military purpose, so you don‘t get the same capacities as the owned one in a soul pledge, but any holy person can testify you are bond, and it can be used as a marriage certificate… although I should think that you might want to have a rightful ceremony for your people."

"Ah ! Hahaha !" Yuuri laughed nervously. He really, really wasn’t ready for THAT ! Luckily for him, Gunther had gone on.

" And of course, you’d remember your soul mate in every following life you might live."

" Are they any people you know of that have such a bond ?" The king asked.

" No. There were very few in history. Most of them requested for their souls to be kept and not reborn anymore, they are kept at a shrine in the South. There should be none living as of today."

"Ah." Yuuri was somewhat disappointed. He’d have wanted some insightful advice… He summarised what he had learned instead. "So the soul pledge is like a +5 bonus for protection but at the danger of your soul being destroyed, the soul bond is like an official wedding that goes for eternity, and both have a +2 in awareness…something like that ?"

"It’s not role-play, Shibuya ! " Murata said, somewhat annoyed by his friend’s poor sense of comparison.

Gwendal, who had kept silent for a long time, intervened. " Who is it, Heika ? " And, as the king watched him bewildered, he explained : " You might have been tricked into it for the country to fall in this person‘s hands."

Yuuri immediately answered : "That‘s not the case ! Don’t worry, the country will be fine…" Then he added "… I think." He looked thoughtful for a second. " Anyway, that’s not the point ! Why should I tell you before I speak with him about it ?"

"Because we would like to make sure there was no ill intent behind it, Heika." Conrad said softly.

" Don’t worry ! I was not tricked into it… I hope so at least ! Well, he wouldn‘t have done it, I sure of that ! Neither of us has any past to hide about this." Yuuri felt depressed suddenly.

" Then tell us who it is, Heika ! We‘ll just make sure he did not trick you in that bond on purpose ! " Yuuri searched the faces in front of him for a support that didn’t come. Wolfram didn’t say anything, he just watched with his arms crossed.

" He couldn’t have. " Said Yuuri dejectedly. " I’m sure of it."

" Why are you sure ? Sorry to be the one to tell you that, Heika, but you trust far too easily." Countered Weller-kyo Conrad.

" He… " Eyes wide and pleading, heart clenched in his chest Yuuri exhaled : " He doesn’t know. "

" That should be further proof of treachery. " interrupted Gwendal. " It’s technically impossible for one not to know about a soul bond. The same way you know when you are pledged."

Conrad turned towards his elder brother. " If he pretends not to know that would mean…"

"IT’S NOT PRETEND !" said Yuuri forcefully.

" So what’s the proof ?" asked Conrad.

Yuuri stood up. " I hereby hold you all witnesses : he doesn’t know. "

Gunter objected : " How could we possibly be witness when we don’t know who it is ? "

Yuuri pleaded. "He really, really doesn’t know… Murata, you say something !"

" Saa… I agree with you that it’s something that shouldn’t be said now and here… but what do you expect me to tell ?" The trickery boy asked with a flash of his glasses.

" Everyone…" said Yuuri, desperately.

Unexpectedly, Wolfram stood up and slammed his hands on the table.

"This is getting us nowhere. " He looked exclusively at Yuuri. " I’ll be witness. I hereby state that Yuuri‘s soul mate doesn‘t know he is partaking in a soul bond." There was a moment of understanding between the two young Mazokus. "How’s that ? " He then added to his brothers and to Gunther.

" Good ! " exclaimed Murata Ken in the silence. " So the case is closed for now. Dja, I‘ll go talk with Ulrike then." And he stood to leave.

" You’ll still have to tell us sometime, Heika." Added Gwendal. "I hope you won’t act childish for too long."

It was Murata who answered again calmly : " I don’t think he’s being childish at all… after all, it would be better to inform the most concerned one first. So you do that, Shibuya !" and he dragged him out of the door. Wolfram followed.

\-----------

Conrad Weller didn’t know what he was feeling anymore. He was soul pledged to Yuuri, true, but that shouldn’t have interfered with this soul bond story. No, he had been afraid for both his younger brother and his king when they broke up, but both of them seemed all right, so that shouldn’t have interfered either. No, no, it was his love for Yuuri that caused problems again. Just yesterday he had thought he could finally completely accept that the one he loved would be wed to his younger brother… he had accepted it before, but he hadn’t completely let go… and now he found Yuuri belonged with someone else… He sighted. He had let his feelings rule him again. Hopefully he didn’t break his promise to Shibuya Shouma… And he insured there was a smile on his face as he made to search for his king : Yuuri had been tense as he had left the room.

He spotted Yuuri, Wolfram and Murata further along in the gallery. As he approached the group, Conrad Weller could hear his younger brother’s voice scowling his king.

"… I don’t care. If you haven’t told him by tomorrow lunch, I’ll do it. In front of everyone ! "

"Maa, maa, calm down, Wolfram." Said the boy who also was the Great Sage.

Yuuri looked as if he needed help, so, as usual, Conrad plunged head first to rescue.

" Do you want to go toss a few, Heika ?" Strangely enough, they didn’t let him continue. Wolfram grabbed Murata by the shoulder, turned him around, and led him in the opposite direction of the gallery.

" Go play your stupid sport if you want, wimp ! But don’t you forget what I said ! "

Conrad followed him with his eyes for some seconds, bewildered. Then he turned towards his majesty. Yuuri looked up at him with stars in the eyes.

" Thanks Conrad ! You don‘t know how much I love baseball right now !"

Conrad chuckled. " I might just know. You looked as if you were in dire need of a break, Heika."

" It’s Yuu-ri. Nazukeoya ! " came the immediate and usual answer. And Yuuri’s smile washed his worries away for a time as he led him towards the inside court where they usually played.

\-----------

When they arrived however, Conrad noticed he had indeed rushed in without controlling the situation.

" Sorry, Yuuri. I forgot to take the gloves. I’ll run get them." He suggested.

"It‘s alright, I just needed a break, we could just talk instead." And the king led them towards a bench on the side near the trees.

Conrad’s smile became worried again as he sat down next to his majesty.

"Is Greta all right ? " Yuuri asked. " I haven’t seen her yet since…since I broke up with Wolfram."

Conrad’s smile cleared.

"Yes, surprisingly enough she is. I don’t know what Anissina told her, but she really seemed excited about it, and seemingly happy for you. Beside she has Beatrice to distract her." Yuuri shuddered.

" Anissina’s scary sometimes, but she is used to having children around. So I suppose it’s all right." He turned his head to look at Conrad again. "It kind of reminds me of the apple tree."

" The apple tree ?" Conrad asked, not seeing where this reference had come from.

Yuuri smiled a heartfelt smile." When I was still a small child, my parents had a fight and talked about divorce. When Shouri explained it to me, I misunderstood the word…but I guess Greta is a big girl now. I‘m glad."

There was a pause.

"Say, Conrad. You‘re soul pledged to me, aren‘t you ?" there was sadness in Yuuri’s voice as he asked that question.

Conrad’s eyes widened a second, but his smile didn’t slip as he answered :

" Yes. How do you know that, Heika ?"

"It’s Yuuri. Wolfram told me when I woke up." This time Conrad’s smile disappeared.

"Wolfram knows too ?" He worried a lot about his younger brother.

"It seems he overheard you telling Celi a long time ago… but I wanted to ask…" and he turned sad puppy eyes towards Conrad. " Is it really that horrible ? I mean… does it hurt ? "

" No. I cannot remember once when it hurt. I don’t regret this pledge, Yuuri. It brought me years of happiness. " And for a change … he smiled.

" Not even when you were in Big Shimaron ? " Yuuri insisted.

Conrad’s face went blank as he remembered. The pain he felt then didn’t come from the pledge… it was a breaking heart. It couldn’t have come from the pledge, because the same way it wouldn’t prevent a servant to hate his king, it wouldn’t be able to make him fall in love with his master. So he answered.

"No. The worse might have been a slight stomach ache. I never cared for Big Shimaron’s cooking anyway." Somehow, Yuuri didn’t seem to fully believe him, so Conrad sighted and continued more truthfully.

"I suffered an inner struggle because I didn’t want to cause you pain, that’s all. But that wouldn’t have come from the pledge…"

" It’s because you care for me, right ?" Said Yuuri with a big smile. Conrad just smiled in return.

And then out of nowhere, Yuuri blushed and broke the eye contact. Conrad blinked.

"Is something wrong, Heik- Yuuri ?"

"It’s just…about that soul bond, you know ? "

 

" That you were rushed into it ?"

" Yes, that too… I mean… this morning I thought I was betrothed to Wolfram… except that might have been a mistake since the beginning, but I didn’t want to hurt him either, you know ? " Conrad was amused, he never had seen Yuuri want to hurt someone when not in Maou-form, and even then… but Yuuri went on. " And then I find out that I’m soul bound… that’s great and all… but at the same time Shinou rushes me to break-up with Wolfram, and not only him but a whole bunch of people I didn’t even consider myself engaged to… and now everyone…"

"…Is rushing you to tell who it is." Conrad finished in his stead. " I apologise. I was awfully rude earlier."

" No, don’t worry… I understand why you would be concerned." Yuuri said. " I just wish I had more time to get used to the idea. It‘s a big change… for life and beyond and all… it‘s kind of scary. Plus it‘s a guy… and even if I know it‘s not that uncommon here… I‘m just not used to it and…" Yuuri flushed red once again.

It would have been cute, were the situation not so serious, thought Conrad.

" If your majesty should want it, it might be possible to incapacitate the bond." He said.

"Eehhhhhhhh ??? Is that true ? Wait no, I don’t want to break it ! But I thought it was unbreakable… how would you do that ?"

" Kill the body, and trap the soul, so that it wouldn’t be reborn for a while." Said Conrad, dead serious. " I would do it if you ordered me to, Heika."

"OUT OF QUESTION ! I don‘t want you to even THINK anything like that Conrad !" Yuuri had stood up in panic. " I might not be ready to anything yet, but that’s no reason to kill ! Besides, mother, I mean mamma said that…" Yuuri stopped abruptly, still looking at Conrad. His eyes were a whirlpool of emotions, care, pain, joy, fear, pleading mixed together.

A picture of Miko-Jennifer in front of a pink background with blue circles appeared out of nowhere and started talking in fast forward. Yuuri shook his head.

Conrad stood up, as Yuuri didn‘t make a move to sit back down.

" I apologise again, Yuuri. It just seemed right for you to know the option existed." Yuuri stayed silent. " By the way, what did Jennifer say ? "

Yuuri looked away, bright red, and mumbled an inaudible something. Conrad chuckled.

" I‘m sorry, Heika, you‘ll have to speak louder if you want me to hear. Whatever it is, it cannot be that bad."

"It’s Yuuri, Nazukeoya !" Yuuri had turned towards him again. " And no, it’s not bad per se…but…" He trailed off again. This time the light in his eyes was… love ? " She said that suicide is never an option."

And Yuuri jumped in a baffled Conrad’s arms.

" I love you Conrad, don’t you dare die for me !"

Conrad went stiff, as flashes of memories that had been blocked by his pledge before passed in front of his eyes.

Julia’s soft voice he thought he had dreamt, that instant he nearly died in Yosak’s arm on the field in Ruthenberg… her last words as she transferred her last Maryoku into him through the pendant.

 

_… I offer you my soul to keep…_

 

Yuuri’s warmth on his back as they rode towards the city, and the priestess girl who had offered them water. (1)

 

His honest offer of arms, heart and life in his majesty’s service.(2)

 

_…I offer you …my heart…_

 

Yuuri’s thanks as he had offered him Julia’s pendant.

_…Do you want to give it to me ? …_

 

A smile

 

_…Yes._

 

Are ? Wasn’t it the reverse ? Yuuri didn’t want to be hurt as he put his contact lenses on… Someone had had a twisted way with words there… (3)

 

_…I don’t want to hurt you…_

 

A rescue form a vegetarian shark, pain as his cut arm laid on the ground, but a smile still, for Yuuri‘s sake.

 

_…You don’t have to be afraid… It won’t kill me…_

 

Playfulness

 

_… All right_

 

And yesterday’s practice.

 

_…I’ll offer it again…my heart…_

_...I accept…_

_…Then I accept too…._

 

And all the while, his name. Called, whispered, spoken, smiled, cried out, shouted, stated… his name on Yuuri’s lips. And there was a moment of knowing. He was soul bound, for this life and all the nexts, for eternity.

" Yuuri." And, overcome with feelings, Conrad returned the king’s tight embrace. Finally he let himself shamelessly enjoy the scent of his body, his warmth, his strength. It felt like an eternity before he let his grasp on the boy relax. But still they stayed near.

" Yuuri." He whispered. " Now I know."

" Conrad." Yuuri answered in kind, before burying his head in the others upper chest… it felt right, but his legs weren’t supporting him very well. " May we sit back down ? "

" As you wish, Heika." And this time, Conrad’s smile was genuine and playful.

" You could call me Yuuri now ! " Yuuri complained. " The first thing you called me upon my arrival here WAS Yuuri, remember ?"

"Yes… that would be when Ardalbelt had you, was it ?" And Conrad looked thoughtful.

"Don‘t worry. It‘s you I‘m bond to." And Yuuri snuggled closer to Conrad’s warmth as he spoke on. "Did you know ? When I first arrived in this world and you appeared shouting my name, the first thought I had was that a prince on a white horse had come to save me…"

Conrad chuckled. "My horse isn’t white, Heika."

"It’s Yuuri, Conrad ! Yosh ! I’ve decided it : if you still call me Heika again I’ll start calling you Ouhai-denka ! "

"Ouhai… denka ?" repeated Conrad, his eyes widened slightly with disbelief.

" Yes. In English it’s ‘prince consort’." (4)(4b)

Conrad froze a second, and then smiled mischievously.

" It fits. After all, you are not my master anymore. (5)"

"Co-co-conrad ! " Yuuri stammered as a furious blush covered his face. " What are you saying !"

"Just kidding…" Conrad said as he wrapped his arms around Yuuri again and bent to kiss him. This first kiss was tender and passionate, slow and fast, and all they knew was the other’s presence : chest, hands, tongue. Neither of them knew how long they lost themselves in each other.

Suddenly they both drew apart.

" Gee. That’s a weird feeling. " Said Yuuri, who had turned bright red and was trying to catch his breath.

" Don’t worry, you’ll get used to it…" His soul mate answered. And then he bent towards Yuuri to whisper in his ear. " Do you want to be the one to call him out ? "

 

" No, I’ll leave that to you, Conrad." Yuuri didn’t trust his voice with others yet. And so the brown-haired half-Mazoku raised his voice.

 

" Good evening Yosak. Was there something…"

 

The approaching spy couldn‘t have seen anything, but he knew his captain by heart, and so it was with a full mocking smile that he answered.

" Sorry to interrupt… but you both might want to know that your mother is back." And he winked for good measure at the embarrassed couple.

 

\-----------

 

 

And indeed, as Yuuri noticed when nearing the dinning room, Conrad a few steps behind him, Celi-sama was back. She launched herself at his neck to greet him :

" Heika ! How are you ? Did you miss me ?"

Yuuri detangled himself from her grasp with some help from Gunther. (" Don’t be improper with his majesty, former-majesty. Shinou might watch." )

" And Conrad ! " She neared seductively to her second son. " You look dashing today…"

" It’s a pleasure to see you again, mother. You always are so beautiful." There were embarrassed coughs in the background

" So, Celi-sama, you are back ?" asked the king.

"Of course, I heard you were soul bond ? Who to ? It’s sooo romantic !" But then she took a thoughtful pose. " But that means I won’t be able to be the Maou’s mother in law anymore… so sad… I had dreamt of giving my son away at a royal wedding ! But you‘ll let me choose your dress anyway, won‘t you Heika ?"

"Mother !" exclaimed three voices in a perfect simultaneity.

"You’re unnecessarily cruel to Wolfram, mother." Said Gwendal, while Conrad nodded.

"And don’t forget my older brothers… I’m not your only son you know ?" added Wolfram with a side glance at Yuuri.

"Well, let’s not stand in the hall. Shall we go in ?" Yuuri suggested, a bit embarrassed.

And as they followed the others in the dining room, Conrad bent a little to whisper at Yuuri’s ear, with an eyes-shut smile.

" See ? She also thinks you have to wear the dress ^^ …"

"Conrad !"

 

\------------

[At dinner…]

Greta, Beatrice, Mishina Hisscruyff and Anissina were already in the room when they entered. Indeed, Greta seemed all right as she flashed him a big smile. Nobody had made any more remark about the bond, and they enjoyed a rather normal meal until Celi stated that it would be a marvellous idea to have Ulrike help bring Yuuri’s parents over for the future wedding…

" I think she is right about that, Heika. " said Conrad.

" I thought I had warned you, Denka." Was the muffled answer.

Conrad flashed him a wide teasing smile.

" You did that in purpose ! " Complained Yuuri.

Gunter interrupted them.

" Did I hear Denka ? Why did you call Weller-kyo Denka, Heika ? "

Said Denka was stifling a laugh under his hand, trying, and failing to pass it as a cough. While Yuuri gave him his trademark mildly exasperated glare.

Wolfram was somewhat amused, but still sneered at Yuuri’s and Conrad’s antics, while Murata Ken just had a wide smile plastered on his face. Anissina looked as if one of her experiments had succeeded. She and Greta exchanged a knowing smile.

Gwendal looked up from his wine glass to see what the commotion was about. Beatrice and her father looked around a bit puzzled, Celi watched her second son suspiciously.

" Did I say that, Conrad ?" asked Yuuri.

" I believe so, Heika." And there was that smile again.

Yuuri answered with a glance that meant "on your head be it" as he said :

" It’s Yuuri for you. Ouhai Denka !"

" Ou-Ouhai Denka? " squeaked Gunther before falling over.

" Wonderful ! … " exclaimed Celi, and she stood to go hug her son.

Gwendal blushed quickly, said a muffled "Congratulations…" and busied himself with his glass again.

"… I‘m still giving my son away at a royal wedding ! " finished Celi.

And there indeed was a wedding, but that’s another story.

THE END.

\-----------

 

Epilogue : Playing catch ?

[Some months later, in ShinMakoku]

It was morning, and Yuuri was finishing running laps around the castle with his godfather, soul mate, and prince consort, Conrad. Actually… he was slumped, panting from exhaustion and leaning on the wall for support.

" It’s… it’s…, I…"

" Just take your time and catch your breath first, Yuuri." His companion said gently.

And some seconds later. Yuuri was complaining.

" I’d don’t know what’s gotten into me… I‘m not fit anymore."

" Hmm… you seem to have put on weight as well…" Conrad smiled.

" I just don’t understand, I was perfectly fine with this routine before." Pouted the king.

Conrad tenderly put his arms around the younger man and whispered smilingly in his ear. " It should be obvious Yuuri. I think you caught."

Yuuri was lost. " What ? Did you throw something ? "

And Conrad laughed wholeheartedly. " No, Yuuri, I meant to say I believe you caught pregnant."

" I WHAT ?! …" Was all he had time to say before he was shut up by a passionate kiss.

 

\--------------

 

As they returned to the castle, Conrad teased his soul mate.

" You know, that means we’ll have to change your training menu..."

" … hmm, less running…"

" …and it would be time for you to restart your old exercises." Conrad finished.

" Old exercises ? Which ones ?" Yuuri was puzzled.

" Lamaze’s method, Yuuri. Lamaze’s method."

 

" CONRAD !"

\--------------

The end !

\--------------

(1) Sorry Conrad, it WAS suspicious.

(2) in Japanese, the verb is ‘sashi agemasu’…

(3) In Japanese, the subject wasn’t expressed… far fetched… but I SO like that scene.

(4) actually Ouhai Denka is 王配殿下：His Royal Highness the Prince Consort where 王(ou) is king, 配 (hai) is spouse and 殿下 (denka) is the title highness or royal highness. 王配 Ouhai is, as far as I know, only used for Prince Consort. Else for a queen it’s 女王 Joou.

(4b) … aah, I just wanted to hear Yuuri say it in English : purinsu consooto, was it ? ^^

(5) totally useless part, just another poor play on words. The word master 主人 (shujin) that Conrad uses from time to time since episode 5 is also used for a woman to talk about her husband. When you say it the right way round in Japanese, Conrad is telling Yuuri that Yuuri is not the husband^^. (Too bad they didn’t say it like that during the Shimaron episodes).


End file.
